


Many, Many One-shot 'n' Drabbles

by mike_and_lessee



Category: BoJack Horseman, South Park, Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game), Total Drama, Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mike_and_lessee/pseuds/mike_and_lessee





	1. Todd Chavez x Ylva Bjornsen ((Canon x OC)) :: Guys Don't Like Me

Todd was invited to a hole in the wall club in Hollywoo, Mr. Peanutbutter wanted to check out this place after he heard that it was good but everyone split off on their own.

Princess Carolyn was chatting at a table with someone who she seemed interested in, and I'm not saying just agency wise. Diane and Mr. Peanutbutter were arguing, drunk arguing, they would argue then have their tongues down each other's throats, then go right back to arguing after Diane slapped Mr. Peanutbutter around a few times.BoJack was in the bathroom... or that's what Todd last heard, BoJack probably left, or he was passed out on the public toilet. Ylva, one of Mr. Peanutbutter's old friends, has been invited as well and Todd didn't know where she was.

Ylva had moved to Hollywoo about two years ago and she was well part of everyone's friend circle. She was 'Yoga Buddies' with Princess Carolyn and Diane, she would help out with various things Todd got himself into, and she occasionally listened to BoJack's sob stories. 

Todd was at the bar, watching the TV, and listening to the football game that was on. He didn't exactly know or care who was winning, that was what was on and he didn't want to change it. He was drinking some sort of cocktail, it had a paper umbrella and a pink straw, the drink itself was blue and had cherries and pinapple hooked on it as a garnish.

He then felt a hand graze his cheek before hearing a European woman voice tipsily ask him, "Whatcha' doin' here aall aloone, stuud?". He then heard a hiccup as he turned on the swiveling bar stool ((or maybe it was a regular bar stool, and the top was broken)) and saw a middle aged woman, she had soft bags, crow's feet, sky blue eyes, thick framing lashes, creme blonde hair, and pink lips. It was Ylva.

"Where have you been?" Todd questioned, raising one of his eyebrows and lightly swatting her hand away from his stubble, "We've been worried about you.".

She scratched his chin, "That don't matter, what matters is, Todd," she snapped her fingers and gulped down what was probably vomit, "Todd, lookit me,", "Todd, what's the important thing is, I'm right here now and you look hot as hell." She mused, now showing signs of intoxicated behavior. That was blunt, Ylva was usually blunt but never in this way.

She leaped onto his lap, strattling and grinding his thighs, and took his beanie off, placing it on her own head, twirling a strand of her hair, "You're so cute." She cooed, stroking her hand through his hair, "Let's go to the bathroom. I wanna fuck.".

Todd shook his head and realized, just by the scent of her vodka breath. "Ylva, you're drunk,", "You need to go home.".

Ylva folded her arms, looking like an angry four year old, "Hmph,","I don't wanna." She claimed before shaking Todd again, "I wanna fuck.".

First of all, she was drunk, she didn't even know where she was or probably who she was, she couldn't consent and that's rape. Second, Todd wasn't attracted to her or... anyone for that matter. Her grinding her most personal areas against his wasn't really doing much.

He helped her slide off his lap and put her arm around his shoulder and she wobbled on her legs, due to the fact she was wearing rhinestone covered pumps and she would probably fall down in the state she was in anyway. "One step at a time," he mumbled into her ear as he helped her toddle forward, lime a one year old learning to walk, "Be careful.".

"I got it, motherfucker." She snipped, trying to push him away and she wobbled even more.

Todd lifted her up slightly, allowing her to flail her feet out of her golden pumps, so she could attempt to walk better. Stumbling around was better than tumbling, rolling your ankle, and breaking it in every place possible. She picked up her shoes and leaned on Todd, yawning softly.

He lead her to her car, after retrieving her purse and keys, and placed her in the passenger side, buckling her into the seat. She tried pushing him away a couple of times but she was so tired and drunk, it was like a baby kicking him in the face.

"Stop it! I wanna stay!" She protested, kicking the car and peeking around for the belt buckle, "Where the hell is the clicky thing?".

Todd shook his head and scolded sternly, "No, Ylva. You're too drunk to be out in public, you're going home.". He usually didn't care much for drunk women in public, but Ylva was his friend and she was vulnerable at the moment, he didn't want a guy to swoop in and take advantage of her.

"You suck." She retorted through the window and Todd got into the driver's side, getting in, starting the engine, buckling up and putting the car in gear. He pulled out and began to drive to the hillside property Ylva lived.

She stroked his cheek and started teasing like a child on the playground, "Todd caares about mee!", "Todd and Ylva, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes marriage, then we bang and something about a baby carriage.", she sang and chanted in a immature, cheery, drunken way.

Todd's eyes jumped from the stoplight and Ylva a few times as he muttered, "Uh-huh.", just wanting her to quiet down for a moment. He then felt her warm body press against his arm.

"Kiss mee," Ylva whined, giving him a pout and tousled his shaggy bluish-black hair, "Kiss me, you love me." She complained once more, as she puckered up her lips.

This continued on for the entire drive up the mountain to the Hollywoo sign.

He unbuckled, stepped out of the car, shut his door, went to her side, opened her door and helped her unbuckle and get out.

He slung her arm back over his shoulder. He wasn't strong enough to pick her up, and he had been drinking a little, so he didn't exactly want to drop her. 

Her lips left soft pecks along his cheeks and jaw line as he helped her get up to the front door. 

He looked at her white deck chairs and sat her down in them, "Stay right there. Don't go anywhere." He commanded as he looked for a spare key under her welcome mat that said "Wipe your shoes off here.", in her mailbox, which had a couple of envelopes and a coupon card to Pottery Barn, and finally found it in a potted aloe.

He looked up and saw that Ylva was gone. 

"Damn it... Ylva!" He muttered to humself, going back down the steps.

He looked in the windows of her car and there was no sign of the Russian woman in her car.

He went back up to the house and heard some grunting coming from her side door. He jolted straight to the side of her house and saw her, flipped, turned over in her kitchen window, her legs flailing wildly as she tried stuffing herself into the tiny space she somehow managed to get the first half of her body into.

Todd grabbed the woman's thighs and slid her out, "I found your keys, let's go in through the front door. I think it would be much easier than going through the window." He recommended, as if he were talking to a small child. "Do you think that's a good plan?" He questioned, giving her a smile.

Ylva nodded tiredly and let off a yawn, "Good plan." She verified, leaning on the smaller male once again.


	2. We're Bad Parents!|| Kyle Broflovski x Otter Steinberg  (OC)

Otter snuggled up closer to their boyfriend of a few months, Kyle Broflovski. They couldn't have asked for their life any better! There were a few bumps in the road here and there, like Kyle cheating on Otter or Otter getting too flirty with Kenny, but right now was a smooth patch. The IPad was mounted on the post of their low to the ground tree house bed and there was a bowl of popcorn on the floor next to the bed, along with some sugary juices and candy.

Otter wriggled out of the blanket to go and check on their adoptive child, Poppy, it was time to feed her. Otter grabbed the can of kitty food and popped open the lid, the stench of chicken paté in a nasty artificial "chicken" sauce hung in the air as Otter clicked their tongue, "Poppy! Come here, sweet pea. Time for breakfast!"


	3. It Started With a Text;; Craig Tucker x OC

"Yeah, he's kinda cute, tbh. Still pretty annoying tho.  
-Sea Lion-"

"Whtevr, You still think he cute??  
**Bebe~~bby**"

"Yeah, I told you, Bebe. I think Craig is pretty cute. And he's a gr8 bf to Tweek. So, I wouldn't want to get in the way of that. Tweek is my friend.  
-Sea Lion"

"But, if he were single?? Would you slide in 2 his dms or nah??  
**Bebe~~bby**"

"Idk, maybe?? It depends  
-Sea Lion-"

"What if he asked u out on a date? Like 2 the movies??  
**Bebe~~bby**"

"Yeah, I would. Maybe he isn't as bad as I think? He might be pretty nice? Craig just flips me off when I walk around him in the hall and he's really rude if I attempt to talk to him. But yeah, I'd go on a date with him if he asked. He's cute.  
-Sea Lion-"

"Bebe?  
-Sea Lion-"

\---

Otter put their phone on their nightstand for the night. Holy crap, it was twelve 'o' ten. They should be sleeping! It was a school night.

Maybe that was what Bebe was doing; sleeping.

It was pretty surprising, to most everyone. Otter was actually getting buddy-buddy with Bebe Stevens. Otter was starting to hang around Wendy a lot more, so that meant having to hang around Bebe too.

Otter was only being nice because they needed Wendy's help in their Debate team and Wendy was good and speeches and debate. Otter was not.

In the mix of it all, Otter hung out with andsll the girls, and they talked about girl things. Like boys, and boy bands, and makeup, and celebrities. But Otter usually kept their mouth shut. They didn't usually say much, because hanging around girls, you never know when they'll decide that they don't like you.

Otter did their best to avoid that. They were dealing with too much drama for things like that. They couldn't have the emotional strain.

They were already going through what a child would consider 'separation', or even a divorce, with their boyfriend, Kyle.

But school was in the morning. The worries needed to shut down for the night before their grandparents came in and took away their phone.

\---

It was the next morning, Otter was dropped off at the front of South Park Elementary, from the family truck by their Mee-Maw. And everything seemed normal. They opened the doors and began the walk to their locker.

Something was off. The groups and squads of kids were off on their own but Otter knew people were looking at them. The kindergarten girls were next to the seconds graders and they were giggling like maniacs once Otter passed by.

Red turned from Wendy and Nichole, grabbing Otter's wrist. "Heeey Otter!" She cooed. 

Otter whipped their wrist back and gave a slow wave. Their eyebrows bunched in confusion. "Uh- Hey." They replied. They stepped a couple feet back, bumping straight into Jimmy.

Otter whirled back around and shook their head, rubbing the bridge of their nose. "Ah, sorry Jimmy." They apologized.

"Oh, r-r-re-really, it's n-no-nothing, Otter. Just the ch-chem-chemicals of l-love. Am I right?" He asked, using his wrist to nudge them. He gave a smile and let Otter go along. 

"What the hell does that mean?" Otter asked. They shrugged even further into the comfort of their jacket. 

"Ch-Check out the b-bulletin b-board!" 

Otter spun around to see a crowd. It wasn't Valentine's Day just yet. So what was this whole calamity going on? They ran in, shoving kids to the side. It fell silent as their head snapped up to view the corkboard. 

There was a bunch of papers with a texted conversation, the exact same one. 

_"Yeah, I would. Maybe he isn't as bad as I think? He might be pretty nice? Craig just flips me off when I walk around him in the hall and he's really rude if I attempt to talk to him. But yeah, I'd go on a date with him if he asked. He's cute._   
_-Sea Lion-"_

 

Otter shook their head. Oh shit, had Kyle seen? Oh, son of a bitch!  **Had Craig seen?**


	4. Hold On, I Still Want You || Craig Tucker x OC

♡ Babe ♡

* * *

[Hey]

[Babe?]

[Hey, Craig]

[Yo, Shitbird]

[Listen bitchtits, I'm going to kick your ass if you don't answer me.]

[You there, you walnut?]

[Ye, I'm here. Srry, parents were over.]

[How are we going to tell them? You know your mom doesn't like me... =(]

[Hey, maybe she might change her mind once she finds out we're gettin married. Besides, it's not up to her if I marry u or not. We only really needed ur grandparents' approval, and we got it.]

[But, I still want your mom to like me. It sucks when you're in a marriage and the in-laws have it out for you.]

[Come over so we can talk it out]

[Okay. I'll be there in a jif. I love you, ass bean. ♡]

[I love you too, fart squirrel. ;)]

* * *

 

 


End file.
